Dictionary
A *Arena : Your home ground (A.K.A. Stadium) and where you play your home games. Remodel, Set Ticket Prices, Rename, Billboards, Optimize (25 GBs), Planner (50 GBs). FAQ on the Arena: http://en.ibasketmanager.com/foros/hilo.php?id=18788 B *Basket Journal: C *Cup Matches : Matches in the International Basketball Manager Cup Tournament. It is a single knockout format match with the revenue of the match being split up between the two teams. D *Developers: The ones who create, modify, and test things out on Striker Manager and International Basketball Manager. These are the Admins/Devs: @betada, @drlecks, @Esteller_en, @face_drlecks, @GALBORSAN, @klad, @marulbkus, @novice, @oboka, @porritokd2, @Quatr3, @toticat33 @ranru. Best devs/admins to message concerning problems regarding several things, are @ranru, @klad, @oboka, and @Quatr3 E F *Forecast (prevision, short: fc): Shows how much the player will develop during his entire career. It shows what average he'll reach, how long will it take him to reach it and when his average will start to fall down. Each forecast costs 10 golden balls to check. Forecast is dependent upon the % of your senior or junior coach depending if your player is a junior or a senior. If there is a lower % coach,the forecast may drop as the coach does not have the proper skills to train a player to his forecast potential. On the contrary and higher % coach may raise the forecast of the player as the coach may have the skills to train the player to exceed the previous forecast. Morale at lower than 99% also affects forecast. *FAQ: (Frequently Asked Questions) Main source of information as you begin the game and ascend to the top. *Friendly : When two managers are friends, and they both have a mutually available date on the calendar, they may set up scrimmage games, where the ticket revenue of the home team is split in half by both teams. No other form of revenue (billboard, sponsor, etc.) is received from this type of game, so it is recommended the owner with the best arena hosts the friendly to maximize revenue. *Fiscal: Type of @ chosen by the @ community. Main people to contact if you need help with pricing. Denounciations are also answered and judged by fiscals. The fiscals are: @CDev, @marco.tech, @pitrolaoaki G *Golden balls: They are IBM's currency. With golden balls you can buy a Pack Manager, check forecasts, create player nicknames, cut the time of Arena construction in half, enable some special features in-game. They can be either bought (with PayPal or credit card) or earned (for example via SponsorPay). New managers earn free golden balls for going through the game tutorial. One can also earn free golden balls for winning a division championship. H I J *Juniors : Players, typically ages 14-19, that have not yet been promoted to the Senior Team. These players are typically generated from Schools, and can be developed over time into quality basketball players if they have a good Forecast, Progression, and/or Mental points. Whilst looking for juniors, to grab quality ones, find ones with 40+ mental at 14 years old, 43+ mental at 15, 46+ mental at 16, etc. After every season in the junior team, a junior player will gain 3,2 mental points at the start of the new season K L M *Moderator: A manager who is chosen by the @ community to become a @. Moderators are mainly in charge of chats and forums. These are the @'s: @Concorde, @HurricaneDitka, @moneyball7, @rodbar, @Tihonba, @tulus, @Vlaho7 N *New Note: Where you can update the IBM community on information about your team, games, manager facts, etc. As you get three or more votes. Your Note will be placed into the Basket Journal O P *Pack Manager: Unlocks special in-game features. It can only be bought either with golden balls or via mobile/credit card. Pack Managers can be bought for 1, 3 or 6 months. *Planner: This option costs 50 golden balls, and is found under "Arena". When you use it, it gives suggestions on how to build your arena (i.e., which sections need to be built or upgraded next). *Progression (short: prog): It shows how quickly will a player train in percentage (%). The higher the percentage, the more quickly that player will progress. Progression is the rate at which a player will improve in statistics other than Mental. Q R *Results: The scores and/or upcoming games in your division's group. S *Schools: http://internationalbasketballmanager.wikia.com/wiki/Schools *Skins: Customize the look of the game by buying one of the skins available. Each skin costs 100 golden balls and you get to keep them for unlimited time, so you can switch from skin to skin. *Star players (stars): Players that had been additionally added to the game from reality (names slightly altered to prevent copyright infringement). They cost more than normal players and have a positive effect on game attendance, sponsors, and number of fans. Star players that are sold on auction are typically very expensive, and owners must pay Golden Balls in order to bid in the auction. *Silver Star Juniors: These players are created by the game developers, 14 year old juniors, each with a high rate of progression and high mental rating, and they do not come from schools. They are sold at auction which happen once every two to three seasons, and like Star players, they cost Golden Balls to bid in the auction, T *Transfers : For Sale (Players you have for sale that have bids on), Purchases (Players that you have current bids on), Multi-Offerings (Currently disabled because of cheating), Loaned (Players you have loaned out to an active team), and Market (The room where you can search for players of your criteria from auction or direct buy) U V W X Y Z ---- Original by: Rema - 06/07/2012 See Also *Contents